


composer but never composed

by ironiclast



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Other, agender!andy, andy uses ze/hir and joe uses he/him But Joe Is Probably Trans Too, or like.. genderfluid andy . idk, there's like . a mention of the q slur but not used as a slur ??, there's not enough andy content so i'm Making My Own, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiclast/pseuds/ironiclast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>listen like andy getting into some Gay Bands and joe not liking the sound of any of them but he's like damn.. gotta learn every song.. for Andreth</p>
            </blockquote>





	composer but never composed

Andy moved from where ze was sitting on the opposite end of the couch and flopped over onto Joe, resting hir head on his shoulder. As Joe went to wrap his arms around Andy, ze stopped him, pulled out hir earbuds and handed them to Joe, "Here, you gotta listen to this"

Joe just simply nodded in reply and put the earbuds in, not really knowing what to expect. Andy pressed play on hir iPhone before locking it and moved hir gaze up at Joe, who was clearly trying to get into the song playing. Andy occasionally tapped along to the beat on hir thigh, sitting up straighter as ze heard the song come to an end. Joe nodded, mostly to himself and handed back the earbuds, "Pretty good, what was it?"

"Against Me, their lead singer's a trans woman, I like them" Excitement showed clearly in hir voice as ze wrapped up the headphones and put them away in hir pocket.

"Oh yeah?" Andy just nodded in reply, putting hir phone away in the pocket of the hoodie ze was wearing and slipped hir arms around Joe's waist. He didn't know how long they just laid there, one occasionally tracing the other's tattoos. Joe didn't realize just how tired he was until Andy yawned and he reciprocated a few minutes later, resting his head atop hirs and smacking his lips rather obnoxiously.

"Wan'na head t' bed?" Ze asked, a sleepy haze causing hir to slur slightly. Andy made a move to get up but Joe tightened his grip around hir waist and mumbled, "'m good here, you?"  
Ze just chuckled at that, moving to rest hir head on Joe's chest and shuffled around until ze found a comfortable spot. Joe moved his hand to rest in hir hair and soon enough, they both dozed off on their shitty couch

-

After about a week, Andy's music library consisted of mostly transpunk bands (and of course, Metallica. Andy would probably still be listening to Metallica in hir dying days). Joe wouldn't mind, but it was just Andy could never seem to find bands that had a good sound. Granted, Joe did believe that all music is good music, but sometimes Andy would show him a song and he'd take back that remark.

He wouldn't say this aloud, though, because Andy just got so excited when ze found a new band. Or when ze would drag Joe out to a shitty venue in the middle of the night just in time to catch the main act of some queercore band and break into this face-splitting grin as ze looked over at Joe. His heart would flutter, when that happened, because he was just so fucking _happy_ and Joe loves him so much.

And that's why he's currently on his bed, 10 tabs open on his laptop, trying to learn the acoustic version of one of Andy's favourite songs. Getting the chords down wasn't hard, he just took most of his time trying to get his voice to work with him because, _damnit_ , Andy was going to be home in a little over an hour, and he was going to get this song down before ze got home. 

Joe was going over the song one last time before Andy got home, completely lost in getting the chords right that he didn't notice Andy come home. As soon as ze heard Joe singing, ze made hir way upstairs, deliberately avoiding that one creaky step and leaning against the frame of the door. Joe didn't seem to notice hir watching him with a soft smile until he looked up at his laptop, still playing, and jolted slightly as he saw Andy, "When'd you get home?"

Andy shrugs in reply, moving to sit across from Joe on the bed, "Not too long, just in time for the ending" A slight pause took over as Joe set his guitar down on the bed, and Andy continued, "I didn't think you actually liked the music I showed you"

"It's not bad, but y'know-" He cut himself off, rubbing at the back of his neck before starting again, "You like it.. so. Yeah."

"You learned a song you don't like for me?" Ze seemed rather amused at that, and Joe immediately defended himself,

"I didn't say that! I mean, you're right, but still. It's not like I despise your music. Just not for me"

Andy simply nodded, handed Joe the guitar as ze situated hirself behind him, resting hir head on his shoulder. "You have time for an encore?" 

They both spent the rest of the day in bed, Joe playing all of Andy's favourite songs as ze hummed along, sometimes joining in for a chorus or pecking Joe's lips during the bridge of a song and giggled whenever ze caught him off track, messing up the chords for a few seconds before getting back into it.


End file.
